


Prince Gustav or More Commonly Known As "Eggsy"

by memoriesofrain



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Flirting, Eggsy is the prince of Scandinavia, F/F, Gen, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for imaginaryartist:</p>
<p>Can anyone write a Harry/Eggsy fic where Eggsy takes the place of Princess Tilde in the movie? He’s the Prince of Scandinavia (bonus points if you change Gary to something more…royal *G*) Like Tilde, Valentine tries to persuade Eggsy to join him but flat out refuses and is locked up. What happens after that? Who rescues him? How does this change the movie? </p>
<p>-Bonus if Eggsy is rescued early and is looked after at Kingsman headquarters. <br/>-Triple bonus points: for Charlie and co being embarrassingly flirty (they want to get into the prince’s pants)<br/>-impresses Merlin with his tech knowledge (and is able to give info about Valentine) <br/>-Roxy being her BAMF self <br/>-Eggsy being very charmed by Galahad the dashing spy, but please call him Harry. <br/>-Oh Tilde can exist and be Eggsy’s sister who gets Kingsman to save her baby brother and her and Roxy being all protective of Eggsy (Tilde/Roxy anyone??)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Gustav or More Commonly Known As "Eggsy"

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to incorporate as much of the prompt into this short fill, so I hope you like it :D
> 
> Check out imaginaryartist (http://imaginaryartist.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!

                When Prince Gustav, usually going by his friendlier moniker “Eggsy,” was invited for dinner at Valentine’s house, he thought it was just another party that his sister didn’t want to go to so she passed it on to him. What he didn’t expect was for the man to suggest genocide as the solution for global warming. His outright refusal of the idea was how he ended up locked in what seemed to be a holding cell in Valentine’s mansion. Apparently they were going to move him to another location in the morning, not that Eggsy had any plans of staying here.

                As much as he’d like to get out of the situation by himself, he knew he wouldn’t be able to get past Valentine’s bodyguard. She definitely had some killer legs... But in the meantime he decided to be productive with his time in his cell, by getting as much info as he could on Valentine. See, these rich people think that all rich people are the same, that no one has a spare phone or a microchip imbedded in their skin because their older sister is overly protective. All he had to do was send out a signal to all the secret agencies that he could and hope that one of them would pick up his signal.

                And that is how he met Galahad. It all felt very “secret romantic meeting,” but the seriousness of the situation bled through the humor. Eggsy was mesmerized by the sight of Galahad’s toned body take down guards as they ran towards their escape route. They were almost to their exit when Valentine’s body guard dashed in, ready to strike.

                “Prince Gustav, you already have a room made up for you, I suggest you return to it,” the woman suggested, giving him a meaningful look.

                Galahad shot the woman a humorless grin, reaching out and grasping Eggsy’s arm. “I’m terribly sorry, but I’ve always wanted to kidnap a prince and I can’t let you take this one from me,” he said smoothly. If Eggsy was being honest with himself, it was a nice feeling to be fought over. “We must be going, though give Valentine my regards.”

                With that final comment, Galahad made a dash for the window, managing to maneuver Eggsy so that he wasn’t hurt by Valentine’s assistant’s legs. It was exhilarating to be held in the man’s arm as they jumped out of the window, but Eggsy knew he wasn’t safe yet. No one would be safe until Valentine was stopped.

* * *

 

                It turned out that Galahad was actually a man named Harry Hart who worked for an agency called Kingsman. It wasn’t terribly hard to get the information out of the man, all Eggsy had to do was threaten to keep the information to himself and not tell the man what he knew. His manipulation was how he ended up at Kingsman headquarters and how he was introduced to the “recruits.”

                The only worthy recruit was the woman, Roxy who probably would have gotten along swimmingly with his sister, Tilde. All of the other ones? Fools. A boy name Charlie was particularly insistent with his lackluster flirting. It was almost as effective as watching paint dry.

                “Hello,” Charlie had started off the first time he spoke to Eggsy, “You know you’re quite lucky.”

                Eggsy raised an eyebrow at the statement. “Am I now?”

                “Incredibly so,” Charlie gave him a sly grin, “out of everyone here, I chose to talk to you.”

                Eggsy would have snorted if he hadn’t been taught to avoid such a thing. Instead, Eggsy gave him a blank stare. “Luckily for me, I can choose to talk to someone else, perhaps someone with manners?”

                Unfortunately Charlie didn’t seem to know when he’d failed because he kept trying to flirt whenever he saw Eggsy. But Eggsy had played this game before and he knew how to win. After one particular sleazy pick-up line, he leaned in towards Charlie. Making sure to lower his eyes and look coy he spoke softly into Charlie’s ear, “If I wanted to _get some_ , I would be looking for someone that could actually use what they have. But we all have to start somewhere, right?”

                That was the last time Charlie had approached him with a proposition.

* * *

 

                Merlin was absolutely brilliant, probably the brightest man Eggsy’d ever met. And he was impressed by Eggsy! He’d been particularly thankful for the info on Valentine’s plan with his sim cards.

                “Prince Gustav, if I thought your family wouldn’t mind, I would recruit you in a heartbeat,” Merlin said while typing away at his computer.

                Eggsy wrinkled his nose at the use of his real name, he’d never grown to like it. “You can call me Eggsy, if you’d like,” Eggsy offered, “and I suppose my sister would have a lot to say against me joining a secret agency.”

                “I don’t think I’d live if your sister found out I recruited you, Eggsy,” Merlin said warmly.

                “Yeah, she might get a little upset.”

* * *

 

                Eggsy had never found a place that he liked as much as Kingsman headquarters. Perhaps eighty percent of that was due to the dashing Harry Hart that refused to leave Eggsy’s mind. Perhaps it was the man’s gentlemanly attitude or the way those bespoke suits accentuated the man’s toned body. If Eggsy had perhaps given the man more than one hint about his attraction towards the spy, and the man had returned said attraction, how was Eggsy to refuse such an opportunity?

                After the fifth time that Eggsy woke up naked in Harry’s bed, they decided to just call what they had as it should be labeled: lovers.

                Maybe Eggsy should consider thanking Valentine and his failed attempt at mass genocide. Eggsy had managed to escape that stuffy palace for some real fun. And who could say their lover was a spy? Though, a month later when he saw Tilde walking through Kingsman headquarters with her arm wrapped around Roxy’s, he decided that maybe his family was just lucky.


End file.
